An Unlikely Team
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: Out of everyone who could have destroyed Naraku....


**An Unlikely Team**

**An One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha? Let's see, I'll check... nope! I don't own it! Unless it fell out of my pocket in the dryer and went where all the missing socks went...

**Summary:** Of everyone who could have destroyed Naraku...

**Spoiler Warning:** Uhm, no, I don't think that there are really any spoilers in this one. Mainly, if you know who Rin is then you've watched far enough not to get any spoilers from this.

-

"Monk, if I get rid of the saimyoshou can you pull Naraku into your wind tunnel?" Sesshomaru stared calmly at the distraught monk as outright war raged around them.

Miroku blinked, surprised, "Yes, I can." He assured the man before him. Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stood up and looked eagerly around at what he might be able to do to help his friends.

Sango (with Kirara by her side) was currently fighting off several monsters lunging at her from every direction, Inuyasha was still in an angry fight with Naraku and Kagome lay unconscious, pushing Inuyasha harder by her present state then if she was right beside him. Shippo was beside Kagome and was destroying any foes that dare come close to his surrogate mother.

"Stop worrying, your friends will be fine. You best prepare yourself, I must knock Inuyasha out first though. He would only get in the way. When I give the signal you pull Naraku in. I'll take care of the saimyoshou." Sesshomaru turned to go.

"Wait!" Miroku called out, making Sesshomaru pause. "Why are you doing this? Why are you teaming up with a human?"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to turn around. "This is the only way to be certain that he is gone for good. Understand?"

Miroku nodded silently.

Everything happened so fast after that. Sesshomaru suddenly bopped Inuyasha on the head so hard that it sent Inuyasha sprawling. Then, quick like a flash, Sesshomaru took out his sword, intensified the aura, and swung it skillfully. The saimyoshou dissolved into the air and Sesshomaru yelled.

Sweat dripped down Miroku's neck and down his back as he quickly uncovered his hand. The beads flew in his left hand and his right hand seemed to breathe. Naraku's eyes widened for a split second before he was cast into the deep darkness. Miroku's wind tunnel closed on its own. It had pulled in its last object.

Suddenly, all went still.

Miroku stared wide-eyed at his right hand.

Inuyasha's head froze in midair as he lifted himself from the ground to stare at the empty spot where Naraku once was.

Sango's weapon paused mid slaughtering a demon.

Sesshomaru had just put away his sword, his hand still lay on the hilt.

Shippo's wide eyes held nothing but shock.

Kagome, understandably, was also unmoving.

Then someone sneezed. They all (save Kagome) turned at once to see tiny Rin looking up at them innocently. "Excuse me...?" She offered shyly.

That snapped everyone back to reality.

Miroku let out a loud laugh and raised his hand in victory.

Inuyasha blinked then, after looking around carefully to make sure Naraku was really gone, glared at Sesshomaru while trying to conceal his outright grin.

Sango quickly finished killing the demon and stared wide-eyed at her approaching brother, who was indeed, alive.

Sesshomaru nodded and began towards Rin.

Shippo clasped his hands together happily and bounced up and down.

Kagome, once again, was still.

"I c-can't believe this!" Sango cried happily as she clung to her brother, Kohaku.

"And it really is over?" Inuyasha worried while moving over to check on Kagome.

"Yep!" Miroku smiled and held up his right hand. "He's dead all right."

"This is good right?" Rin wondered up at Sesshomaru who was towering over her.

Suddenly, as if in answer, Sesshomaru swung Rin up into the air and smiled kindly at her. He hugged her gently before holding her at arm length and looking the very startled and happy Rin straight in the eye. "Yes, Rin. This is very good."

Rin giggled with delight and hugged Sesshomaru's hand to her side. "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru only smiled all the more and fatherly snuggled Rin to the spot on his chest that had no armor effectively saying 'I love you too' without words.

No one noticed this unSesshomaru-like behavior save Rin for everyone else was trying to wake up Kagome.

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippo's eyes had tears hidden within their depths. "Please, please, please, wake up!"

"Give her some air," Sango advised as she rummaged through Kagome's bag for some sort of treatment. "Ah-hah!" She smiled triumphantly and held up a small container of smelling salts.

"Good," Inuyasha looked relieved. "Kagome should be ok after she wakes up. She only has a small bump on her head and a few scratches on her back." He took the smelling salts from Sango and held them under Kagome's nose.

"Uhm," Kagome mumbled as if avoiding waking. "Lemme sleep." She tried to turn over in Inuyasha's strong arms.

"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha seemed to beg as he gently shook her frail form. The past months had really take a toll on her.

"Yes, Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled and for once, didn't try to grope anyone. "Inuyasha is right. And Naraku is defeated!"

This effectively woke her. Kagome suddenly sprung up and looked around anxiously. "What? Really? How? When?" Her eyes were wide and she grasped Inuyasha's hand tightly.

"Actually," Sango murmured. "Miroku pulled him into his wind tunnel."

"Oh!" Kagome looked delighted. "I knew you could do it!" She smiled happily at Miroku.

"To tell you the truth," Miroku blushed a little. "It was teamwork."

"Oh?" Kagome asked glancing at everyone surrounding her.

"-Between Sesshomaru and me," Miroku finished.

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Miroku glanced over at Sesshomaru who was currently being greeted by a very ecstatic Jaken. "He destroyed the wasps and I pulled Naraku in. Amazing what proper teamwork can do, isn't it?"

Kagome suddenly seemed to get really tired and leaned back on to Inuyasha's lap. "Oh, good. You're right, Miroku. I'm just sorry I missed it."

"Shippo bravely protected you though," Kohaku pointed out, having just learned the name of their small demon friend.

Kagome smiled weakly at Shippo. "Thank you so much." She reached out to give him a hug.

"Careful, don't overexert yourself," Inuyasha said quietly as he helped her back down into his lap.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled sleepily. "But Sesshomaru and Miroku, they're so completely different. I always thought that it would be Inuyasha or something who would end up killing him...but not Miroku and Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled humorously. "What an unlikely team." After that she slipped into restful sleep against Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha seemed really fazed by the realization of what exactly had occurred at this final battle. He glanced over at Miroku who was currently trying to make a pass at Sango and then at Sesshomaru who was stoically leading his band off with an air of accomplishment. "What an unlikely team."

**THE END**

**-**

Ta-da! One of the fictions I wrote mainly because the idea isn't thought about often! I like writing stuff like this, stories that don't follow normal protocol... or could ever happen. Heh. Uhm, well I hope that you liked it! -**The Author**


End file.
